wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Fortis Primaris
Fortis Primaris is a medium-sized Death World located within the Chiros Sector of the Segmentum Pacificus that serves as the homeworld for the Rebutors Space Marine Chapter. It has two moons named Clovaria and Phastus. Fortis Primaris is one of the most toxic inhabited planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. The massive, castle-like Fortress-Monastery of Principalis Ultima and city of Principality serve as the only safe-havens from the extremely toxic and dangerous wilds of the planet. Once, the planet was a lush and forested Feudal Planet; it is now but a shadow of its former beauty. Fortis Primaris is located very close to a small, but greatly volatile Warp Rift known as The Eternal Hunger. History Pre-Imperial Inhabitance Fortis Primaris was originally a lush, forested world inhabited by no intelligent races. At some point, Dark Eldar pirates colonized the world in order to dry it of its resources. The Dark Eldar established a rather large city upon the planet, ruling it for hundreds of years. It is also known that these Dark Eldar at some point had to defend themselves against forces of Chaos after daemons poured from the Eternal Hunger. In 800.M32, the newly founded Lions of Retribution Space Marine Chapter invaded and annexed the planet, establishing it as a Feudal World of the Imperium. The Green Death (989.M32) In the late 32nd Millennium, Fortis Primaris came under assault by an Ork WAAAGH! led by Warlord Gok Bludletta. Bludletta and his boyz viciously raided and pillaged the humble villages of the Feudal Planet, immediately raising the concern of the Lions of Retribution, as the Rebutors Chapter was called. Immediately, the Chapter engaged the invading xenos in combat. Initially, the Orks suffered heavy blows from the well-trained Astartes of the Chapter. The horde was weak, the greenskins held no morale other than the willingness to fight. Quickly, the invasion was culled by the Lions with relative ease. Bludletta, however, was nowhere to be found. It was assumed that he had fled. Once more had the Lions valiantly defended the planet Fortis Primaris from alien scum. Not one night after the WAAAGH! had been seemingly destroyed, the citizens heard the sounds of dakkajets overhead. The sky was filled with thousands upon thousands of Orkish aircraft and drop pods. Orks poured from every visible corner of the planet; millions of them. Cities burned, forests were flattened beneath the treads of wartrukks, looted tanks, stompas and orkeosauruses. The feudal humans were slaughtered by the unrelenting force of the greenskins. The sky roared with the rumbling of crude engines from dakkajets and deffkoptas. It was a green storm. The Lions barely held their ground against the Orks that poured over the crumbling walls of Principalis Ultima. Surely and quickly, the Lions began to wane. The Chapter faced utter annihilation head on. No matter how many greenskins were killed, thousands more took their place. The Lions dispatched a distress signal in desperation and evacuated the planet. Exterminatus (989.M32) After having received the distress signal dispatched from Principalis Ultima during its assault, the Inquisition quickly arrived to the Fortis system with one action in mind; Exterminatus. The Lions of Retribution, as the Rebutors were known in that time, evacuated the planet in preparation for this event. First, the Inquisition covered Fortis Primaris with an artificial virus upon the planet's surface, resulting in the countless hordes of greenskins being reduced to naught but a toxic sludge. Soon after, lance batteries from the Rebutors' battle-barge, Praetorian's Shield, ignited the highly flammable sludge. Furious and raging fire then engulfed Fortis Primaris as what remained of the Orks and the lush forests were wiped from the face of the galaxy. During the firestorm, the world was rent and pollutants, namely sulfur the Orks had exposed from bombing the land and carbon-based gasses (ex. carbon monoxide) from the sludge were burned and permanently damaged the planet's atmosphere, rendering the planet toxic. Shortly after Armageddon was delivered to Fortis Primaris, the Rebutor fleet then destroyed what little remained in terms of alien resistance, reclaiming their home, albeit completely changed. For several years, Fortis Primaris was classified as a Dead World, holding no organic life. It would be three thousand years until the first plants returned to the decimated surface. Restoration Efforts Begin (043.M33) After the Green Death, the Rebutors Chapter came under the command of a new Chapter Master, Victor Aventadus. He declared that the Chapter do everything in its power to attempt to revive the life on Fortis Primaris, despite the incredible damage that had been wrought upon it. He also declared that a single city be built at the base of the mountain from which Principalis Ultima stood, for it was the Chapter's sworn duty to protect the citizens of the Imperium. Slowly but surely, Fortis Primaris would begin to recover from its status as a Dead World, yet it would never return to its former glory. Geography Due to its Exterminatus, Fortis Primaris has suffered irreversible damage to its surface and atmosphere. Because of this, the lush pine forests that once decorated the planet are of ancient history. In the modern day, the two continents are covered in toxic swamps, volatile jungles and inhospitable toxic deadlands. Garida is the larger continent on the planet. Because of it having been the site of the virus bombing, bestial life is scarce. It is a mountainous landscape with toxic swamps, loosely placed fauna and barren toxic wastelands. The Fortress-Monastery of the Rebutors Space Marine Chapter, Principalis Ultima, is located at the top of Mt. Tegradon, the tallest mountain on the planet, which peaks above the toxic clouds. At the base of the mountain is the city of Principality, the only city upon the planet. It is domed, protecting it from the volatile air of Fortis Primaris. Pagardus is the smaller continent located in the southern hemisphere of Fortis Primaris. It is primarily composed of dense and volatile jungles, toxic sludge lakes, sludge rivers and valleys. Most bestial lifeforms on the planet are found on this continent. The plants found in the jungles are known to induce necrosis upon contact with an open wound. The jungles are also home to the dangerous Freght Mutants. Because of its immense danger to humanity, the continent is under complete quarantine by the Imperium. Atmosphere and Climate Fortis Primaris' atmosphere is composed of 20.5% oxygen, 67% nitrogen, 4% sulfur dioxide, 1% argon, 3% carbon dioxide, and 4.5% of pollutant carbon gasses (Carbon monoxide, etc.) The relatively large amount of sulfur ions found in the atmosphere renders the planet's sky a sickly yellow. Due primarily to the high volume of sulfur dioxide, the air on the planet is incredibly toxic and therefore virtually unbreathable for humans. Due to the high amount of greenhouse gasses present in the atmosphere, heat cannot easily escape from the surface of Fortis Primaris. Because of this, the planet's surface temperature and atmospheric temperature are very warm. Normal surface temperatures on the toxic planet range from 51.6°F to 143.2°F. The average atmospheric temperature is 75.2°F. Beastiary Iungar '''- A iungar is a toad-like creature native to the jungles of Pagardus. Its skin is toxic, and its saliva is corrosive. When alarmed, a iungar will excrete chlorine gas in self-defense. '''Glorigus - '''The only sizable beast native to Garida, the Glorigus is a small lizard-like reptile that lurks within the murky toxic swamps. Gloriguses are widely kept as pets amongst the citizens of Principality for being relatively harmless and quite intelligent, responding well to human interaction. '''Freght - A Freght is a fiendish mutant descended from the humans that miraculously survived the Virus Bombing of Fortis Primaris. Having reacted negatively to the chemical attack, the DNA of the humans warped violently, creating mindless, maniacal animals. They are small humanoids covered in cysts and thick hairs with eyes that gleam a violent yellow. Their teeth are rotten and sharp. Their claws are known to spread disease. Freghts build crude villages in the jungles of Pagardus. Lyrachnid '''- Lyrachnids are large, dangerous spider-like organisms native to the jungles of Pagardus. They are highly agile, able to jump extreme heights and capable of quick movements. Lyrachnids are highly venomous and the hairs upon its body are extremely toxic. The Fortis System The Fortis System, named after the Class K Giant Star Fortis, is a solar system home to 7 individual planets including Fortis Primaris, many of which are terrestrial. The order the planets follow in terms of distance from the star Fortis is as such: '''Fortis Primaris (Terrestrial, Death World) Fortis Secundus (Terrestrial, Mining World) Fortis Tertius (Terrestrial, Dead World) Volicar(Terrestrial, Ice World) Bellust (Gas Giant) Nysteriar (Terrestrial, Ice World) Calavus (Gas Giant) Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Rebutors Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld